


狗 2020.01

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. NSFW. OOC. RB-FWB. EB
Relationships: EB-Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Ray Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	狗 2020.01

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.01  
> 希望排版沒有亂掉_(:4  
> 內有銳楊，小心閱讀

銳很興奮，這是他第一次去楊家。

楊是他的炮友。今年二十八，臉白白嫩嫩的，有一雙大眼。第一次遇見的時侯穿著白襯衫，活脫脫像個不諳世事的學生，直到看到他的身分證及熟練到不行的調情技巧。

銳在楊的指示下開車到他家，是租的公寓。房內擺設就跟人一樣簡單、俐落。

他看著楊一邊往房間走去一邊將自己身上的衣服脫掉，剩下內褲的時侯，楊一手握著門把，一手拉低自己的內褲看著他：「還愣著幹嘛，不想幹我嗎？」

見狀，銳撲過去抓住楊的手，一邊親吻楊一邊撫摸他的胸膛，手慢慢往下，經過腰時掐了一下，楊的腰挺細的，但有肉，手感非常舒服。

嘗到一點甜頭的銳繼續往下隔著內褲搓揉：「哈啊......去床上呀......門有什麼好的......」，銳笑了一下：「但我們第一次是在門上呀。」

楊推開他，用充滿情慾的眼神瞪著他：「你不去我要去了呀。」說著轉開門把走了進去，銳趕緊跟了進去。

楊把最後一件遮蔽物脫了下來甩到地上，接著坐到床邊，慢慢往床頭移動，期間伸出舌頭舔了一下嘴唇。

銳快速的脫下自己的衣服，欺身壓了上去，又是一陣瘋狂的親吻「潤滑液......哈啊......跟套子在旁邊......啊......旁邊櫃子的抽屜裡......」銳空出一隻手瞎摸，終於找到了抽屜，他把東西拿出，強迫自己離開楊那水潤豐滿的雙唇。

銳打開蓋子，擠了一點潤滑液在手上，用兩隻手的手掌反覆搓揉，這是楊教他的，可以讓潤滑液變溫，楊說過他討厭冷冰冰的東西進入他的身體。他的手在顫抖，楊輕笑了一聲，銳耳尖紅了起來，他慢慢的把手指放進楊的體內，楊抓著他的肩喘息著，等能放進三根手指後，他把手抽了出來。

「啵」的一聲，手指上還帶著些液體，他就著那些液體潤滑了一下自己，就扶著它慢慢的進入楊的體內。

楊哼了一聲，他便小幅度的動了起來。

楊微微的弓起身子，手緊緊抓住枕頭，楊的手很美，骨節分明細長，因為用力導致血液不流通而更加的蒼白。銳看著楊從頸部到腰的線條，下身的動作不自覺的快了起來，隨著楊越來越急促的喘息洩在了裡面，之後像沒了力一般倒在了楊的身上。

楊推了推他「快點拔出來，套子記得打結丟垃圾筒裡。」銳只能起身將自己抽出，他站在床邊一邊打結一邊看著楊趴在床上找菸，餘光瞄到後腰處，那裡有四道淺淺的紅痕。

銳手指著那問：「你那裡怎麼了？」楊順著方向看過去：「喔，被我家狗抓了。」銳想起之前楊不讓來他家的理由，就是因為養的幼犬討厭外人，只是從進門到現在也沒有看到狗的蹤跡

「那狗呢？」楊擺了擺手：「你一定要來，他又討厭外人，先把他寄放在朋友那了。」

銳笑了一下：「別看我這樣，我很受動物歡迎呦。」楊吐了一口煙看他：「想多了，很多人講過這句話，看到他也沒辦法。」

楊掐熄了菸：「總之，浴室在那，洗完快走。門口地毯下有一把鑰匙，記得鎖門，我朋友等下會送他回來，我可不想看他生氣」看著楊驅趕意味十足，銳只能撇個嘴，快速的洗個澡離開了。

他不知道的是，半個小時後，一個瘦高的男人站在同樣的門前用同樣的鑰匙打開門走了進去。只是他開完門後將鑰匙帶進了屋內。

一個星期後，銳十分想念在楊家裡打炮的時光，他想楊既然願意告訴他鑰匙在哪，那意味著自己突然開門進去也是可以的、吧。

他憑著記憶找到了公寓，又憑著記憶走到門口，蹲下在地毯裡摸索，果然找到了鑰匙。銳興奮的打開門，但出現在他視線的，是全身赤裸，手臂、胸前佈滿抓痕，剛從他上次離開的房間走出來的精壯男人。

男人一看到他，眼神瞬間展露敵意，擋在門口。銳腦中閃過無數個念頭，看了看和上星期一樣的擺設，在看了看男人。就在他想不透時，房內傳出楊的聲音「陳，是你在開門嗎？」銳原本想楊怎麼知道他來，之後想起楊只叫過他銳。

陳聽到聲音轉個方向：「不是，有別人來家裡了。」隨著陳變換角度，銳看到他脖子上套著一條項圈。腦中又閃過無數想法，我操原來狗跟我同姓，難怪只叫我銳，我操這哪裡是幼犬已經成犬了吧，我操他們是剛做完嗎，我會不會被打呀。

在銳亂想的時間，楊穿著明顯大一號的襯衫走了出來，銳看著他露出的脖子和大腿佈滿這吻痕和咬痕，思緒又差點飄了。陳看他直勾勾的盯著楊，立馬一個箭步擋住他的視線，只留下楊的上半臉從陳肩膀縫隙出現。

楊伸手拍拍陳的背，陳微微半蹲，讓楊將下巴靠在肩上：「那啥呀......你要來好歹說一聲呀。」銳的臉瞬間暴紅：「我......我以為......」楊翻了個白眼：「以為啥，告訴你鑰匙在哪是因為他回來的時侯會收進來，誰知道他就這樣丟在外面了。」「我故意的。」陳喃喃的說，楊又翻了一個白眼，順帶拍了一下陳的背，這次大力了些。

陳哼了一聲，楊就那位置揉了揉「總之你回去吧，鑰匙一樣塞地毯下就行了。」於是銳在關門前最後看到的，是陳用受傷表情看著楊，而楊用極其溫柔的眼神安撫、親吻著他。  
  


楊一邊親吻陳一邊說著這是最後一次，陳微微的推開他，用泛紅的眼眶看著他：「你每次都這樣說......」

楊皺眉，輕輕撫摸這個從兒時就認識的友人的臉頰，接著拆下陳的項圈放在陳的手上，陳不解的看著楊。

楊燦笑看著他，伸手勾住陳的脖子：「那你把我套住呀。」

**Author's Note:**

> 預警如果有寫錯請跟我說  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
